


小城故事

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya





	小城故事

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [春风里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372101) by [PAPAPapaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya). 



李飞没什么错。他工作兢兢业业，一个月赚那么三两银子花个底儿掉。他人又比较正直，灰色收入这块是没有的。也幸亏不用他补贴家里。没家。

李飞做错了什么呢？他不过是和先前下了葬的昭武王长得像。这事儿早在他们北镇抚司内部传得沸沸扬扬。有人猜他是不是先昭武王的私生子，李飞心想有这便宜自己不早占了吗？不过想着他那早死的亲爹亏得慌而已。

初春的时候昭武王叫马革裹了尸。李飞上班的时候听了一耳朵，心想王爷也不是那么好混。

但他更惨。

半夜他在巡街，不知道哪个溜出来会美娇娘的达官贵人把他给撞到了，大喊一声：有鬼啊！

然后回去就一病不起了。

李飞：我不就是撒个尿吗？

病倒的这位与太后母家沾亲，宫里传出话来，向北镇抚司问询。镇抚使生怕惹事，让李飞夙夜启程去边关公干。

其实就是把他支出去，宫里问了就说没这么个人。

李飞：我好惨。

他背着行囊风尘仆仆往边关走，明明仲春时节，入眼的新鲜翠绿越来越少，枯败焦黄却越来越多。快到了昭武军驻守的边关小城他才知道闹了旱灾。虽说粮食还济得上，已然人心惶惶。

他翻过山头，眼见远处已有了小城的轮廓。这是最后一座还长树的山了。李飞盘算着再往前干粮肯定不够了也不知道补不补得了，边想边下山，耳听得一声响箭。

他头一偏，响箭钉在他耳后枯了一半的树干上。

前面草丛里跳出来一个戴猴脸面具的人。

这人手持一把砍刀，也不说话。李飞等着他开口，等了半天没等到。

李飞：你不是应该说此山是你开吗？

这人说话还慢，不知道一句话够不够打一合的：不是我开，你也别想过去。

这人：把钱交出来。

李飞笑了。打劫国家暴力机关执法人员，这个套路他喜欢。

没想到峰回路转，左右后同时暴起三人，他只来得及看清个模样就被人打中颈后穴道，头一歪，昏死过去。

 

谭嘉木跟着荆浩从关内一路往北走。年收不好，家乡闹了一场民乱加上官兵镇压，一整个镇子等于被夷平了。他们本就是一群没爹没娘的孤儿，没有眷恋故土之情。起先说的是护送荆菁到亲戚家，送到了，几个人没事了，一合计，边关虽说是战乱说不定也正因此有活路，于是来到了小城。

结果城里闹旱灾，物价噌噌噌往上飙，他们几个外地的半大小子别说挣着钱了，连个容身歇脚的地方都没能找到。

几个人正在破庙里发愁，荆浩突然捅捅谭嘉木：你不是会看风水吗？

春雨贵如油。打开春却没滴下来几滴。眼见小城上空滚着成团的乌云，不时电闪雷鸣，雨却下不下来。旱雷打得人心里直跳，都在说这是妖异之相。

谭嘉木天生有本事，远远便察觉小城里有非同一般的东西，但这东西又说不上是什么，也说不上好不好。

他计上心来，吩咐几人出去打探城中除了无雨还有没有别的异象。

几个人散出去，晚上在破庙集合后七嘴八舌报上来。原来城中还真出了许多怪事，有说半夜老听见说话推开门却没人影的，有家里姑娘叫迷了的，有总是丢东西的。

谭嘉木在其中挑拣，择出一件。

第二天几个兄弟狠狠心把衣服给当了，当的钱给谭嘉木换了一身破破烂烂的道袍，又弄来个幡子，削出一柄木剑，鬼画的纸符二扎往怀里一揣，谭嘉木带着唯一还有身好衣服的荆浩行骗去也。

出事的是个卖二荤的小铺面，店面不大，传承了也有百年了，店主夫妇炖得一手好猪肉，香飘十里，这么不好的年景闻起来更是馋人。

谭嘉木腹中鸣鼓，假装矜持，问：是每夜都失窃吗？

店主点头：先开始少那么一块两块肉我还当是我婆娘记错了，可肉天天是我称量的，料我是下的，一天没估准可能，不可能天天估不准。我们小本生意，一晚上给我偷去半锅子，我赔不起啊。

店主诉苦：这防贼的办法我们也都使了。去官府报案吧，说丢的是炖猪肉，谁理我们啊？而且都说城里头闹妖怪，还说……

店主把后半截话吞回去，接着说：这个，我们也是心里头慌。还烦请道长替我们排忧解难。

谭嘉木：好说好说。

当时定下来在铺子里住一晚上。店主拿出卖不掉炖猪肉犒赏他们。谭嘉木表面镇定，回到屋里先和荆浩连吃了十七八块，又叫荆浩把炖猪肉带去破庙分给兄弟们吃，他自己留下来捉妖。

谭嘉木其实不信真的是妖怪。半夜他边掺着瞌睡边盯着铺子里那个留了火正咕噜咕噜响的大锅子，忽然眼角一团暗影动了一下。

谭嘉木仔细看，是个特别简单的障眼法，不过难怪店主防不住。

障眼法遮着那团阴影溜到近前。谭嘉木静气屏息，看到锅盖掀开一条缝，一块炖猪肉正顺着缝往外溜，忽然出手如闪电，手指间捏着符，一下抓住了个什么东西。

啪。

炖猪肉掉在地上，滚了一层土灰。谭嘉木又饿了，心里直可惜。

被他掐着脖子的小兽挣了挣。

谭嘉木仔细看。小兽的脖子被他手上的符裹住，暂时使不出什么法术。他看出这是只狐狸，还长得很漂亮，皮毛油光水滑，虽然说是小，也就比谭嘉木的巴掌大一些，隔着毛皮一捏软软滑滑的。谭嘉木盘算着把这狐狸皮剥了不知道能换多少钱。

狐狸好像知道他在想什么，看他的眼神充满控诉。

谭嘉木心虚，咳一声：你知道我在想什么？

狐狸抬起一只爪子拍拍他的手，示意他放松一点。小归小，狐狸作为被当场抓获的犯罪嫌疑兽表情非常淡定，比谭嘉木还淡定。

谭嘉木松开一点，但还掐着。

狐狸：不知道。不过人想剥狐狸皮一般就那几个表情。

好么，还是见过世面的狐狸。

谭嘉木觉得自己应该拿回主动权，掐着狐狸的脖子晃了一晃：为什么偷吃猪肉？

狐狸：饿。

谭嘉木：……合理。

谭嘉木：那你准备怎么办？

狐狸叹气：我这一趟出来没带钱，要不然也不会偷。

狐狸：可以打欠条吗？

狐狸：我有产业，以后我加倍还给他们。

还有产业。谭嘉木意识到狐狸不普通：城里闹这么多妖怪，都是你干的？

狐狸很严肃，被谭嘉木掐着脖子还要摇头：我是来渡劫的。这里有龙气，龙气遮掩着我不容易让天雷发现。我不过是借此地躲避，与那些借机兴风作浪的妖怪不一样。

谭嘉木：你不是妖怪？

狐狸：……我是。

 

李飞一醒过来，老大一个猴脸面具凑到他眼前。

李飞：我的娘啊！

他压根没见过他娘，随便喊一喊。

猴脸拿刀背敲他肩膀：叫什么。

李飞发觉自己双手被缚，身上的行李兵刃也尽被取走。他锦衣卫的腰牌捏在那个猴脸手里，手指挺灵活，转着腰牌在指间翻转腾挪。

李飞是一个比较乐观的人。他虽然觉得自己很惨，当下之急不是感叹自己有多惨，而是思考自己怎么活下来的。

猴脸盘腿往他对面一坐：八戒说你长得和昭武王一模一样。

李飞想我叫你一声悟空你敢答应吗？

李飞：别人也这么说。

猴脸换了一条腿盘：他说你留下来有用。

猴脸：不然早把你杀了。

李飞心里感谢八戒。

猴脸：他去城里买明矾了。那些人传说闹旱灾是昭武王死得太冤了才闹的。到时候把你的脸皮剥下来，拿明矾腌好，再套到假人身上，就可以拿到城里骗他们说昭武王显灵求雨。八戒说城里的人肯定愿意给钱。

李飞：……我能商量个事吗？

李飞：假人有什么好，我的脸长在我身上不是更恰当吗？

李飞：有钱赚，我愿意跟你们去。

他摆出一副谄媚模样。猴脸一歪：你觉得我信吗？

李飞泄气。

说到底都是封建迷信惹出来的。没有封建迷信，他就不至于被支到边关来，没有被支到边关来，他就不至于被劫道的打昏，没有被劫道的打昏，他就不至于被捆在这里，没有被捆在这里，他就可以跑了，管昭武王和他长得像不像，他的脸皮有没有用。

李飞很沉痛，子不语怪力乱神。信什么神神鬼鬼这一套。

猴脸把锦衣卫腰牌往腰上一别，伸手揭掉面具。

 

李飞：妈啊！！！李百户还魂啦！！！

叫声响彻云霄，震起鸟雀。

 

谭嘉木和狐狸进行了比较深入的交谈，天蒙蒙亮时一人一狐达成一致。谭嘉木会告诉店主偷猪肉的小妖怪已经被他处理了，至于偷走的那些猪肉本来店主就没打算追回来，但狐狸说人情是债，易借难还，不还的怕不知道要怎么报到自己头上，决定替谭嘉木工作来赚钱还债。

狐狸会干什么呢？

狐狸舔舔爪子：阴阳宅风水，批字相面，捉妖驱邪，做法事，保平安，我都会。

混得不如一个狐狸，谭嘉木深刻地感觉到自己还有很多东西要学习。

从此城中多了一位肩上伏着只小狐狸的谭道长。别看谭道长年轻，本事却不小。北地本来就信个灰仙黄仙的，看着也不觉得奇怪，还说谭道长带的这位狐狸大仙本事不小，短短半个月，接连抓了城外乱葬岗成精的恶犬，治好了翟家老太太的夜惊症，替郑家摆过莲花道场还顺便给了一卦，说游子将归。不日郑家失散了音信的三少爷携眷归来，城中人纷纷感叹谭道长神机妙算。

一行人有了钱租了房子，阿屁二饼幺鸡每天坐在屋子里数钱就开心，狐狸却对钱财没有兴趣，除了偶尔指点谭嘉木两句就是躺着，要么舔爪子。

谭嘉木还是会把狐狸的那份分出来，二八分账。这天他正在屋里算账，递上来的拜帖堆在一边，狐狸突然说：明天去曲家。

曲家老员外的独生女被什么东西迷住了，这事打谭嘉木进城他就知道，只是不知道狐狸为什么现在提起来。

从来都是他拣要去做什么工，狐狸没有发表过意见。

狐狸：马上十五，月亮要圆了，差不多了。

曲家员外的拜帖递过来也有好几天了，这次等到谭道长上门，自然是感激涕零，也顾不得什么男女大防，引着谭嘉木去给曲家小姐看诊。

几人进到室内，狐狸本来像往常那样懒懒趴在谭嘉木的肩上，这时拍拍他。它在外人面前从不说话。谭嘉木意会这是叫他放它下去，将狐狸放在地上，见它几步跃上床，凑近了，吻鼻几乎要碰到曲家小姐，又退开。

它示意谭嘉木把抱回去，又重新趴回谭嘉木肩上，尾巴往外面的花园甩。

谭嘉木借口要看看大宅风水，带着狐狸走到花园里。走到避人耳目处他问狐狸：怎么样？

狐狸看着没什么精神：就今晚。

当晚，谭嘉木依狐狸的指示在花园的池塘前摆开了法坛。月上中天，他运起桃木剑，几道符纸烧过后池塘中涌起来硕大一个轮廓。

狐狸：别轻举妄动，它背上的疣有毒。

原来是只成了形的癞蛤蟆精，躲在曲家大宅花园的池塘里，每晚吸取曲小姐的精气。到了十五月圆也正是癞蛤蟆妖气最盛的时候，它就会把曲小姐吞掉。若不到十五，这癞蛤蟆精怕不肯出来。

今天正是十五。月亮圆如一个银盘，洒下如水月光，照亮癞蛤蟆精的丑陋形容，眼睛大得似两个车轮，背上毒疣遍生，正由池塘中慢慢爬出，简直似一座小丘在移动。

谭嘉木从来没见过这么大的阵仗，捏了一把汗。狐狸只教他怎么把这癞蛤蟆精从池塘里引出来，接下来说都靠它。

谭嘉木只得捏着符纸在一边站着。

月色下，狐狸龇起牙。它还是那么点大，与癞蛤蟆精缠斗却叫对方得不到好处。

两个妖怪斗成一团，小小的一点把壮如小丘的黑影咬得四处冒火光。

突然吱呀一声，屋门开了，曲家小姐神游天外，浑浑噩噩往院中来。

谭嘉木知道这是癞蛤蟆精眼见斗不过狐狸想强吃了曲家小姐后遁走。它背上的毒疣爆裂，毒酥喷出，借着机会一偏头，长长的舌头直往曲家小姐卷去。

谭嘉木扑过去，将曲家小姐扑倒。

再一抬头。狐狸挡在了他们前面，浑身尽是被毒酥腐蚀的痕迹与伤口的血迹。

它尖啸一声，似哀泣，忽然四爪生火，如一个着了火的小炮弹飞出去撞在癞蛤蟆精两眼间。

两个妖怪一并沉入池塘，过一会，浮起了癞蛤蟆精肿胀的尸体。

谭嘉木顾不得池塘里有流出来的毒酥就跳了下去，幸好狐狸很快跟着浮上来，他伸手将狐狸抄到怀里，摸了一下，出气多进气少。

他想赶紧给狐狸治伤，狐狸却哀哀叫个不停。

谭嘉木只好把它抱到曲家小姐身边放下。

曲家小姐还没有恢复神智。狐狸的腿瘸了，一身皮毛也破破烂烂得不好看了，简直比外头街面上的野狗还不如，拖着腿一步步蹭过去，伸出一点舌尖，在曲家小姐闭着的眼皮上舔了一下。

然后它哭了。豆大泪珠从没多大的眼眶子里涌出来，啪嗒啪嗒落在曲家小姐脸上，又被狐狸一一舐去。

谭嘉木想，原来狐狸是会哭的。

 

李飞其实过得还算好。

他知道春雨不降，粮价一定飞涨，他却每顿都能吃上饭，还有干的有稀的。

他的手被绑着，每次都是猴脸喂他吃，顺便和他一起吃。

但猴脸戴着猴脸面具还好，不戴着猴脸面具就让他压力很大。

今天猴脸把猴脸面具摘了，李飞总忍不住要看他的脸。

啪。猴脸敲他头。

猴脸：看个屁。

李飞想你不用为了骂我这么埋汰自己。

李飞：你长得很像一个……故人。

李飞：故人就是死人。

猴脸翻个白眼。

李飞想自己就不要解释李百户与昭武王间那剪不断理还乱纷纷扬扬的八卦了。都是姓李，人家和他一个小虾米可没什么关系。

李飞：我想喝粥。

猴脸把窝头揣进怀里，举起李飞身前的汤碗喂他喝粥。

李飞长得高，猴脸手放得有点低，他拼命往前倾身。

猴脸把碗举得稍高了一点。

第二天猴脸给他送的饭除了窝头和粥还有几块已经凉掉的炸糕，更甚还有一小碗猪肉。

李飞惊呆了，这是什么策略？

李飞想了一下，绑上山，好好养着，接下来的发展似乎是强娶为压寨夫人。

李飞：这是你准备的？还是你老大准备的？

李飞：还是你就是老大？

猴脸：八戒说你太瘦了，和昭武王不像。

随即打量他，目光直如打量砧板上的一块肉。李飞却不惧也不恼，反而笑着：那你们白忙活了，我天生光吃不长肉。

也不怕猴脸说那赶紧杀了吧省得多事。

李飞：我说，你们就没想过换个营生？

李飞：拿我的脸皮去招摇撞骗也是一时的。你知道昭武王是怎么死的吗？朝廷要是追究这件事，你们全都得抓起来杀头。

猴脸一副无谓的样子。谁喜欢落草为寇？他从小混绿林，吃的是绿林饭，行的是绿林道，脑袋掉了碗口大个疤，他看到的听到的都是这些。明天是什么？明天太远了。活得一天是一天。

李飞：哎，活着多好啊。

他吸吸鼻子：来来来我给你讲讲活着有什么好。

 

城里来了个瘌痢头的和尚。

他长得就不像个正经出家人的样子，一身僧袍破破烂烂，脑袋上顶着稀疏的几缕头发看不出有没有戒痕，身上还生满了烂疮。他沿街乞讨，讨到二荤铺子门口，店主说店内都是荤腥没什么可给的，他却说荤的也行啊，酒肉穿肠，佛法无边。

店主一听就怒了，把他骂跑，还朝着背影啐了两口。

瘌痢头和尚只好去捡烂菜叶子吃。可烂菜叶子不管饱啊，他又去拾掉落的谷壳。谷壳是黑菽麦脱壳以后剩下的，硬得像小石子。瘌痢头和尚天天在破庙里拿黑菽麦壳煮烂菜叶子，白天则是在街上乱转，又讨又要，有人给他点他就收着，不给他他也不说好话。

城里人说同样是出家人，瘌痢头和尚和谭道长真是天壤之别啊。

 

谭嘉木那日来不及同曲家员外辞别就匆匆抱着狐狸赶回去。毒似是无事，但狐狸伤得非常重，连着几日只躺在几人为它准备的卧榻上闭目昏睡。

谭嘉木每天给它灌米粥，敷药，换药，几天下来伤口渐渐见得好。

这天他推门进去，看到榻上的狐狸没了，躺在小棉被里的是个面容清秀的小孩。

谭嘉木吓了一跳。

小孩张开口，发出狐狸的声音：是我。

谭嘉木：你……

小孩：人形才是我修炼的本体。之前维持狐形是为了躲避天雷，这次受伤太重，我被打回了原初样貌。

小孩：这几天劳烦你照顾我。我察觉到龙气变浓了，这对我的恢复有益，但是其他的妖怪想必也会更猖狂。我不在，你一个人出去行事要小心。

小孩：还有……

讲到这里一口气续不上来，捂着胸口惨白着脸直流汗。谭嘉木赶紧要他不要再说了，自己给他把全身的伤口小心地换过药。

小孩安静地躺在被窝里。谭嘉木在旁边坐着。他实在是有很多的问题想问。对于狐狸和曲家小姐的牵系他有一万种猜测，憋在心里挠得他心痒。

小孩忽然翻个身，闭着眼睛脸贴在谭嘉木垂下来的手掌上，娇嫩又冰凉的一片。

谭嘉木：……你多大了？

小孩的眼睛在眼皮下面滚了滚，算了算，说：五六百岁。

谭嘉木：五百岁和六百岁差挺多的。

小孩：我觉得没什么区别。

谭嘉木掬着他的小脸蛋想那是你活得太久了。

谭嘉木问：你渡劫要多久？

小孩：还有几十年吧。

几十年是人的一世，却是狐狸的短短的一个瞬息。

谭嘉木嘟哝：也不知道我能不能活到那个时候。

谭嘉木：你说人真的能轮回转世吗？

小孩：人有三魂七魄，死后七魄消散，三魂归天，重入轮回。但轮回转世之后的人不再是之前的那个人。

小孩：人死如灯灭。人之一生便如烛火，飘忽不定，无所定型。烛火熄灭可以再引燃，烛火的形状却无法寻回。

小孩：她不记得我了。

谭嘉木：但你记得她。

小孩不再说话，他的脸埋在谭嘉木掌心里。脸是冷的，淌下来的液体是热的。

谭嘉木想，你会记得我吗？

 

瘌痢头和尚除了讨要就是蹲在破庙后院的一个水坑边发呆。

有人偶然路口，看到他还对着水坑说话。怕不是个疯子哦，该人如是说。

瘌痢头和尚捧着脸，看着水坑里一只小小的似蛇又似鱼的鳍物，笑嘻嘻地说：你怎么沦落到这个地方来了？

鳍物兀自在水坑里静着不动。

瘌痢头和尚：别装了，这儿闹着旱灾，全城只有这里一个小水坑怎么都不会干涸，你说是不是很明显？

鳍物终于动了，尾巴甩了两下，掀起一片泥点子全溅在瘌痢头和尚脸上。

瘌痢头和尚擦也不擦，说：你脾气还是那么大。

他把手指一掐：我看看啊。哟，怎么，你是叫人家设在河里的套子给网住了？都运到了城里才想到办法逃脱？你啊你，你丢死了你。

瘌痢头和尚捧腹大笑，倒在地上乱蹬腿，鳍物给气得在水坑里游了一圈又一圈。

瘌痢头和尚好不容易笑完了，一手向上指着天：你说你，本事不大，气性不小，镇得本地的龙王不敢行雨，眼巴巴看着，想你怎么还没走啊？它哪知道你走不了啊。

瘌痢头和尚盘腿一坐：看我如何点化于你。

鳍物却游到了水坑的另一端，像在说谁他妈要你点化。

 

谭嘉木：你想去看看她吗？

他有钱，把小孩打扮成小道童的样子领着去了曲家，当场编瞎话，说是自己的师侄。

又说上次来去匆匆，今天特来为小姐再去晦气。

曲员外忙把曲家小姐叫出来。曲家小姐看着还有病气，精神却是好了不少，由丫鬟扶出来向二人答礼。谭嘉木装模作样在一边观气。曲家小姐看小孩长得可爱，取了桌上盘中的一块点心在手里，拿着哄小孩：给你，拿去吃吧。

小孩眨巴眨巴眼，接过来。

却捧着，不吃。谭嘉木偷偷看他侧影，见他脑袋不动，眼睛一直跟着曲家小姐转，如一只逐光的荧虫，投火的飞蛾，所得不过一丝余温。

 

李飞给猴脸讲他以往办案的故事。他喜欢听书，掺着什么狄公案包公案一起讲，反正猴脸不知道真假，他牛皮吹到天上都没事。

果然猴脸听得一惊一乍，每次伺候完他吃饭还显得很恋恋不舍。李飞会说，每次都能留个扣子，勾得猴脸捧着脸瞪大眼睛，随着他说的故事时而抿唇时而张嘴。

但靠这招能撑多久呢？君子才养艺人。而且李飞想自己好歹也是个公务员吧。

终于有一次猴脸喂他饭喂得匆忙，也没有让他说故事。李飞干咽窝头，悲壮地想这就是他的长休饭了。

猴脸把窝头塞进他嘴里就站起来。李飞正想自己这张脸是要生剥还是杀了再剥，猴脸说：我们要去城里干活，晚上不回来了。

干活想必就是去打劫。

李飞：不杀我？

猴脸：唐僧说城里来了一个厉害的道士，应该尽早把你杀了免得被道士抢先求到雨。八戒说道士可能会识破我们，应该等道士走了再做打算。沙僧不表态。

几个劫道的还搞得挺民主。

李飞：那你呢？

猴脸耸耸肩：我无所谓啊。

李飞受到打击：我们天天一起吃饭，我以为我们是有感情的，我还讲故事给你听。

猴脸：你不就是想拖时间吗。

猴脸：你以为你蒙我我不知道。

猴脸：哼。

说完转身就走。而李飞竟然是笑着的。

 

就在这时，远处城中腾起了一道身影。

开始只是水坑中短短窄窄的一条，越拉越长，直到水坑渐渐盛不住了，便扬起来。逐渐长粗长长的身躯上生出鳞爪，爪尖碰掉了破庙屋檐上的瓦。而那身躯更长，像平地倒拔起一支水柱，又像天上浓云与地上连着的一线——身躯的前端伸入了云中。

终于鳞甲生遍，五爪张开，只听得一声似吟不是吟的清越声响，那身影腾起没进天上云里。

然后下了雨。

雨下得像泼瀑，哗啦把猴脸和李飞浇个透湿。雨点密而大，打得李飞张不开眼，说不出话，连气都快要吸不到了。

雨点击着地像金豆子噼里啪啦在砸。城中人人欢呼，远处的荒山上，猴脸却蹲在地上哭了起来。

李飞勉强张嘴问他：你哭什么？

哭什么呢？剥李飞脸皮求雨的主意泡汤了？不能进城抢钱财了？终于他妈的下雨了？

猴脸哇哇大哭，吃了满嘴雨水，一边噎着一边吼：我不知道！

他吼：我难过！

城里的人一个个拿脸接着雨，过一会又受不了纷纷躲回屋，说雨这么大是行雨的龙流了眼泪。

 

瘌痢头和尚倒在水坑边，雨水将他满身烂疮里的脓冲了个干净，这才看出面貌清秀且颇年轻，已经死僵了。

 

下雨了，雨顺着小道童的脸往下流，仿佛是他在哭。

他手里捧着的点心登时被雨水打了稀烂，一点一点从他指缝里漏下去。

谭嘉木还想去捡，小孩已经就着雨水拍了拍手。连点心渣都没剩下，一双手白白净净，空空的，握不住什么。

谭嘉木将他的手牵起来：走吧。

 

龙气已散，狐狸不能再在此处停留，谭嘉木一行人也要另做打算。

临别时狐狸问谭嘉木想要什么报酬。

谭嘉木知道狐狸一定得给，他也有心要。

但他不要金银不要宝物也不求狐狸佑他什么功名利禄。狐狸提个什么，他就故作样子想上一会，又说算了吧。

狐狸急得上蹿下跳。它已经变回狐狸了。

狐狸：那不然我变个美女？

人不都喜欢这些吗？夜宿荒宅，突然遇到个美女百般倒贴，侍奉左右，举案齐眉。

谭嘉木有点心动：管多久？

狐狸：总得有个三五年……

但这时候就该有得道的高人出来说这位施主我观你印堂发黑实是因为你身边有妖怪啊！再往下该怎么样，狐狸就搞不清楚了。且谭嘉木自己就是要做这个得道高人。

狐狸着急：那到底怎么办？

谭嘉木就在这里等着呢：这样吧，你不是每年都要换毛吗？

狐狸说自己冬天白夏天红，是个会变色的狐狸。

谭嘉木：我就要你换下来的毛。就送到你渡完劫为止。

谭嘉木：你每年送来给我。

狐狸：你要我的毛干什么？

谭嘉木：我喜欢你的毛不行吗？

不能摸狐狸皮他还不能过个干瘾？

狐狸吞了一句话，要是我没渡完劫你就死了怎么办？

谭嘉木像知道它在想什么：放心，我要长命百岁的。

 

一行人往南走。

阿屁想去少林，省得剃头了。

幺鸡想去武当，可以娶妻还能吃肉。

二饼想去少林，他会拳脚功夫，一直对少林武功心向往之。

谭嘉木要去武当。

几人看向荆浩，荆浩说：我去海边。

虽说禁了海，仍然有些私人商船偷偷出海做着生意，荆浩想跟着去历练历练。

兄弟几人就此分别，都知道此一别或许此生难再见，却是青山常在，绿水长流，互道珍重。

 

李飞背起了行囊，又不禁回头望去。

雨水解了旱灾，昭武军得喘一口气，听说有个京城来的锦衣卫失踪了赶紧派出人手找。猴脸几人不想惹事就把李飞给放了。

李飞信誓旦旦：放心，你们对我这么好，我不会出卖你们的。

其实几个人根本不信他，跑路的路线都规划好了。

李飞对猴脸挥挥手：我走了。

猴脸被这桩倒贴钱的买卖怄死了，看着他腌心：你他妈快滚。

李飞走出去几步又回头。

李飞：我上回说到杨柳庄六尸奇案，犯人还没抓到，你不好奇吗？

猴脸挣扎了一下：……好奇。

李飞一扬手：有空来京城找我，我说给你听。

他满心欢喜等着猴脸来找自己，谁知道回京没多久就因为边关传昭武王冤死冤魂闹了旱灾云云又被一脚踢去了西南。

他站在往重庆的船上，见两岸风光如画，心想我真的好惨。

 

武当有位道长，拂尘是拿狐狸毛攒的。还是红白二色的。

品味非常独特。

 

有人，有故事，有喜，有悲，有笑，有泪，弹指一挥，何以不是亘古永存。


End file.
